


Is—Was—Ever Could Be

by Dana



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some part of her sees it—all—everything coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is—Was—Ever Could Be

Some part of her sees it—all—everything coming.

He took it out of her, but the Time Vortex left its mark. Gold eternity has burned itself into her, and no matter the twists and turns her life manages to take, somewhere—somehow—deep inside, Rose never is as surprised as she might have been, if completely unaware.

Pain that slices, joy that blooms, and Rose at times feels like she'd flipped too many chapters ahead, reading her own life. That's Bad Wolf to thank.

She knows she'll lose him. She knows she'll always have him.

Forever works both ways.


End file.
